Tyraxus Tribe
The Tribe of Tyraxus is a large Jiralhanae tribe, operating on the western fringes of Jiralhanae space. While dishonoured among the Council of Chieftains, the have close ties to the Sangheili Republic, and the United Nations Space Command. The have a large and sophisticated military, but lack many of the amenities of tribes with planet side holdings. History The Tyraxus Tribe came from humble origins, during the years of the great war. Tyraxus the Elder, then simply Tyrax, enlisted in the Covenant military shortly after the battle of Harvest, and was embedded into military service in the Agr'ti Legion. While serving in a Jiralhanae pack there, he caught the attention of a Sangheili field officer. Unlike many of the Jiralhanaes he joined and served with, who lived up to their human moniker of Brute, he was tactful, intelligent and quite eager to learn the ways of war. The officer took him under his wing, separating him from the other Jiralhanae and raising him up. He taught him the art of war, how to lead and command and of Sangheili honour and righteousness. While the tutelage of war was quickly absorbed by the young Tyrax, the honour, and righteousness was at odds with the aspects of Jiralhanae culture drilled into him as a pup. He fought to find a balance, and would do for the rest of his life. As he served with the Field Master, he was risen up through the ranks, picking a handful of pack mates from his immediate family, then others from the legion he trusted, to teach them the ways of battle and honour. He eventually earned his own command, and a starship within a fleet, and by 2552, he had risen through the ranks, not by currying favour with the Prophets, but by serving diligently, and skilfully alongside the Sangheili. He had a small fleet and a large tribe, most of them taught by himself, or those who served with him from the early years. However, Tyraxus was a smart man, and could feel the upcoming tension between Jiralhanae and Sangheili. He had to choose his kin, and their crude nature and vile ways, or the enlightened Sangheili, and their honour, and sense of justice. When the Schism inevitably came, he chose to remain loyal to the Sangheili, and allowed any in his tribe to leave to join their kin. A few left, led by his eldest brother, Taranus, while most stayed. As the Schism waged on, the Tyraxus Tribe, although not fully trusted by their Sangheili allies, were fully deployed, and served admirably, growing in size and strength. However, Taranus returned with new tribe, and fought Tyraxus, before being beaten back. Tyraxus refused to kill his brother and left him in defeat, but Taranus drew his knife, and stabbed Tyraxus, leaving him to die slowly, and painfully. Tyraxus died in the arms of his youngest brother, Iramus, begging him to allow his only son, Tyraxus the Younger, to lead the tribe. The Schism ended, and the Jiralhanae formed their own Nation, but the Tyraxus Tribe found no home there. Other Jiralhanae refused to give them sanctuary or trade with them. They chose to remain close to Sangheili space, aiding the Republic fraction in the war, and earning some supplies in return. While they didn't actively fight in the war, the remained at the fringe, securing supply lines, fighting Jiralhanae trying to help the other factions and aiding where they could. With the end of the Sangheili civil war, they returned to Jiralhanae space, to find their destiny. Left drifting space, with no place to call home, and few ports willing to accept them, they swore an oath. They would bring honour and justice to Jiralhanae space, helping out those who could not, ensuring the tribes obeyed the laws. This brought them to the attention of the chieftain Gauius, who felt a kinship for the Tribe, rather than the Blood Pack controlled by his brother, Marius, ironically lead by Taranus. They also had strong ties to the Republic, who supplied them with equipment, supplies and training, and was one of the few tribes who cooperated with the UNSC, joining in joint manoeuvres and helping the UNSC perform operations deep within Jiralhanae space. They would serve against the Covenant Remnant extensively, and then the Necros. Structure The leadership of the tribe is a delicate balance between the optimistic, and fair Tyraxus the Younger, who deals with many of the political elements of the Tribe and carries the Sword of Tyraxus, gifted to his father for services rendered to the Sangheili, and his uncle, Iramus, who carries the family warhammer, the Wrath of Tirex, forbearer of their clan, and deals with many of the military matters of the Pack, and is known as a grim, stoic realist. Iramus honours his brothers legacy, and acts as Tyraxus the Younger's closet advisor, with a few other great warriors, tacticians and close family members forming the inner circle of the Pack. Of note, Tyraxus' younger sister, Yiranim, controls the special forces element of the Tribe, having earned her rank through bloody service to the Tribe, rather than familial connections, and earned the respect of her peers and subordinates, despite the lack of female warriors in Jiralhanae culture. The Tribe is divided into a number of smaller Packs and Clans, usually lead by a captain of considerable experience. These individual cells are usually positioned on their own warship, and are near enough self sufficient, and will operate apart from the main clan for some time. However, none can doubt the loyalty of these Captains, who served with, or are the sons of those who served with Tyraxus the Elder. The tribe contains almost 330,000 trained warriors, of various ranks and levels. There's also a number of specialists, such as Stalkers, Jump Pack specialists and Bodyguards, among others. Almost the entirety of the Tribes' civilians, including engineers, labourers, women, and children are contained upon the ships as well. The Tribe, including men, women and child, number somewhere close to 1,100,000. The majority of the Tribe is divided up along Clans, lead by Chieftains who form the inner council of the Tribe. They swear fealty to Tyraxus, and the majority of them fanatically loyal to the Tribe, and to Tyraxus. These clans form their own elements of the Tribe, and during times of War, will act as self sufficient military units, akin to the size of divisions in the UNSC. The Tribe is divided into nine major Clans. *Tyraxus Clan: The Tyraxus Clan is the largest, most powerful can in the Tribe. Lead by Tyraxus the Younger himself, it represents the central fighting force of the clan, having the largest number of active warriors and combat ready warships. The Clan is also the best equipped, having access to a variety of indigenous, foreign and former Covenant weapons, vehicles and equipment. Tyraxus Clan is disciplined, and well versed in a variety of combat operations, even with foreign powers. The clan members are those closest to Tyraxus and his view on how Jiralhanae should act and progress, being progressive, open minded themselves. The tribe is lead by Tyraxus, with Iramus as it's War Chieftain. *Meteranus Clan: Meteranus Clan is the second largest and second most powerful clan in the Tribe. Headed by the old and hardened Meteranus, the clan follows his ideals. While they attempt to commit to the new future of the Jiralhanae that Tyraxus is spearheading, they also heed the old ways, and often appear like the warriors old, barely clothed and armoured, and surge forward with brute force in battle. While Meteranus and his clan are blunt, and for lack of a better word, brutish, they at least tolerate other races, but vehemently defend the tribe from harm, especially the Blood Pack. When diplomacy fails, and action is required, Tyraxus often looks to Meteranus to further the aims of the Tribe. *Renus Clan: The Renus Clan, while the third largest, is by no means the most powerful, militarily. The possess smaller than average active warriors than most other clans, but make up for this by being the economic power behind the tribe. Most of the Tribe's holdings, businesses and corporate interests are controlled by the Renus clan, and their navy, mostly made up for escort vessels, and fast reaction ships, and hundreds of supply vessels, ensures the smooth running of the Tribe. Their warriors are disciplined and well equipped, and expected to deploy at a moments notice to defend property of the Tribe. They also own a majority of the slaves of the clan, and out of all of them have the most lenient attitude to them, treating them well in exchange for hard work. The Clan operates extremely close to the borders of other races as well, doing much outside trade. *Qrevemum Clan: The Qrevemum clan are one of the least trusted Clans, being renowned as sneaky, and backhanded. The truth is, they may be one of the loyalst, sacrificing their honour for the Tribe as a hole. They conduct much of the unsavory business required by the Tribe to keep it running such as infiltrating and sabotaging rivals, spying on enemies, conducting pre-emptive strikes and conducting illegal business transactions, much of it with the Kig-Yar, in the demilitarised zone and other factions. They have a number of stealth capable warships, and large amounts of well trained special forces, some of whom join other Clans to train their own special forces. *Kladikalus Clan: The Kladikalsu clan are the Tribe's links to the seats of power, and are perhaps the richest, and most pompous clan. While small, they have a great number of officers and Chieftains linked to famous and powerful families, and have strong ties to powerful figures on the home world. While they may look down on the other clans, they require their resources, as much as the other clans require their connections, and both sides recognise this. The clan have a number of high end, lavishly decorated battleships, and well equipped soldiers who are well groomed, and with decorated, polished armour, but by no means are empty uniforms. Even their slaves are usually lavishly decorated in fine, imported materials, and often selected for their physical appearance over talents. The Clan controls much of the high end industry of the Tribe, and operate close to the homeworld and the core systems. *Omanus Clan: The Omanus clan is an usual Clan, being one of the latest to join the Tribe. While smaller than most others, they have hardened warriors and trained crews, as well as a mass of non-combatant workers and slaves. Being the latest Clan to join, many of them are still coming to terms with the beliefs and ideals of the Tribe as a whole, and often act more like the majority of the Jiralhanae race. However, the clan owes a debt to the Tribe, who saved them from dishonour and dissolution, and are trying their best to integrate. *Sartrilus Clan: The Sartrilus clan is smallest clan, having a few dozen light capital ships, and infantry trained and equipped as light infantry. They often act as scouts, investigating their enemies, softening up the enemy to pave the way for another clan, or patrolling the distant edges of the Tribe's territory. *Navrum Clan: The Navrum clan is one of the larger clans, having a well balanced and sizeable military force. The Navrum clan have large amounts of moderately well equipped troops, who focus on massed attacks. While this may expect a high casualty count than other clans, they also benefit from well equipped armour and air units, making up for their large amounts of mostly conscripted troops. They also have large numbers of slaves, mostly dedicated to logistics, or auxiliary units. The Navrum Clan provides much of the muscle for many large engagements, as well as powerful ground logistics. *Perukus Clan: The Perukus Clan is a moderately sized clan, and perhaps the most distant from Tyraxus, in terms of ideology, and distance. Operating at the far edges of their territory, in new Jiralhanae expansion, the clan looks to the old ways of domination, brutality and infighting. They command a sizeable, if undisciplined force, mostly eschewing anything outside of indigenous firearms, and using light armour, like the old clans. They have a plentiful supply of slaves, who are downtrodden and worked hard, but treated just well enough to get by, so as to not provoke the wrath of the other clans. Few can argue the strength of the Clan, who provide many of the raw materials for the clan, and many new havens in the Jiralhanae frontiers. Clan Structure Most, if not all clans of the Tribe follow the same structure of the Tyraxus clan. The Clan is led by Chieftain, who rules the clan unquestionably. The Clan Chieftain is a mostly hereditary position, and he rules as long as he can, but once his age or illness interferes with his ability to rule, he is expected to step down, for fear his inability to lead would ruin the clan. His eldest son will take his place, though another son may be picked by him, or a sibling, sometimes even somebody who is not blood related, but is expected to rule the clan well. The position of Chieftain is mostly political, as he is expected to rule other, rather than fight at the head of the clan. That is reserved for the War Chieftain, the second in command of the clan, who directs the clan is war, as is directed to him by his Chieftain. In battle, the Clan is divided into War Packs, each containing 10-40 packs, depending on the need, and kind of packs. These War Packs are lead by a Chieftain or Captain Ultra, who often fights with an retinue of Bodyguards. Elite, steadfast troops, who have served with the Chieftain over dozens of campaigns, and are fanatically loyal to him, dying if needs be. The Chieftain might also have a Special Forces team on hand, for performing delicate missions without having to go down the chain of command for it. Under him are the packs. Each Pack is lead by a Captain, and consists of a Captain Major, who directs two lances, usually six Brutes of various Minor ranks, with a senior Minor Ultra who is in charge. They'll usually be armed with infantry weapons, with two carrying long barrelled rifles instead of carbine and short weapons, and a Jiralhanae carrying a heavier weapon, such as a Brute Shot, or Concussion Rifle. These packs are highly adjustable before a mission and have a number of vareties, such as Packs with heavy weapon specialists, carrying Fuel Rod cannons into battle to provide heavy fire against armour and structures, armoured Packs, that might use Wraiths, Choppers or Ghosts, or mechanized squadrons using Prowlers. They might also have Air Packs, with Banshees, Seraphs and Phantoms, as well as other vehicles. They also have a handful of Scarab walkers, used for high-risk battles. Other specialised packs might include Jump Pack units, who use their enhance mobility in urban combat, or gaining a height advantage for fire, or Stalker Packs, who use active camouflage to observe, report, scout and ambush enemy forces. Some Clan have more specialists, while others have substantially less. In times of war and conflict, backing up the regular forces are auxiliary units. These units consist of slaves who have been trained and armed, backing up mainline units. They fit neatly into the pack system, and surprisingly function very closely to how packs of Kig-Yar and Unggoy functioned during the Jiralhanae led Covenant. Groups of five slaves, usually distinguished by race are lead by a Minor Ultra, or a Captain. Auxiliary units are usually tooled to a particular need, such as carrying heavy weapons, such as plasma cannons and fuel rod guns, to create defensive positions, as snipers and skirmishers, carrying defensive shields, operating and supporting logistics and using Ghost RAV's for scouting and rapid attack. Gladiators are grouped together and usually used as exactly that. Elite, short ranged shock troopers. In the Tyraxus pack, Auxiliaries are usually equipped with Nailers, with the bayonets removed, Carbines or plasma pistols, though on rare occasions they may see more specialised weapons. The auxiliary unit is often armoured with a light helmet, breastplate and fauld, though the nature of the unit, and the clan depending, they may have more, with some units being fitted in full armour, or less, with auxiliaries fighting without armour (Or clothes). Units of Auxiliaries are purely volunteers. They can't be conscripted or corralled, but the clan offer incentives to those who do serve, such as time off their services, or greater chance of advancement in their stations. They are adequately trained to serve their roles, and often perform admirably on the field, seeking to match their master's capabilities, in most circumstances. Equipment When it comes to armament, much of it is imported from the Republic, including high power plasma weapons, advance systems, and vehicles. They also buy small numbers of firearms and vehicles from their kin. Most of their body armour, indigenous firearms and vehicles are manufactured internally. Warships The Tribe has a sizeable fleet, one of the larger ones in outer Jiralhanae space. The lead ship is the Assault Carrier, the Honour Bound, gifted to the Elder Tyraxus for service during the Great War. This has undergone a number of upgrades in Republic shipyards to allow it greater autonomy, and keep it in line with the Venerator-class Assault Carrier. Other notable ships include two Reverence-class Grand Cruisers, a Carrier, a Heavy Cruiser, several Heavy Destroyers, a dozen and a half battlecruisers, a plethora of Heavy Corvettes and Light Destroyers, and a few other exotic classes, mostly modified to fit current Republic standards, or current classes gifted by or bought from the Republic. There are also a number of support ships for the supply of cargo and personnel, as well as a specialised Carrier, refitted to become a mobile factory and machine shop. They also manufacture some of their own gear on the ship, including a number of indigenous weapons and 'liberated' Pyroneous Industries weapons. They can produce their own vehicles in limited numbers, but more often than not focused on maintaining the ones they had. Air and space craft Vehicles Firearms Personal Equipment Holdings The Tribe contains a few planetside holdings, such as business, factories, mines, and farms to supply the Tribe with what they need, and make some money on the side. These holdings are small, but well protected against potential incursion. Some of the notable holdings include Baranis Enclose, a huge flat land area made up of several collective farms, tended to by JOTUN machines and protected by a on site pack, which supplies much of the food for the tribe, Zaran Mine, a deep cast mine that searches for materials vital on the construction of their equipment, which is also tended to by specialised deep excavation JOTUN machines, Naggirek Factory block, a industrial estate in the city of Harum on Jord, which manufactures more delicate equipment that is difficult for them to make on their ships, and the Oorandan Shipyard, which has facilities big enough to refit and repair their largest ships, and several smaller ones at the same time. They have many other scattered facilities, such as more factories, mines and shipyards, placed strategically to supply them for the best cost. These facilities usually have a small pack protecting them, and are ran by a group of trusted tribe members, and usually operated by the people of the tribe, and slaves. Fr the most part, some element of the navy, or a trusted ally, is never too far from these holdings, and can be quickly reinforced if subjected to an attack, and most have redundancies, meaning if they lose a supply of one material, its not entirely cut off yet. The Tyraxus Tribe, despite their aims of justice, honour, and righteousness, have large holdings of slaves, though less than other tribes of similar sizes. Many have been bought directly from the slave markets, and are used to fill labour gaps in the Tribe, and at time provide an auxiliary force for their operations. These slaves can expect substantially better than average living and working conditions, being expected to work reasonably long hours for shelter, food and protection. The majority of the slaves are bought commercial at slave markets, usually aiming to select slaves who are there by no fault of their own, such as outsiders who have fallen prey to slavers, or disgraced individuals who have no escape from their predicament. Others come in as 'rescues', bought from other packs who don't want them, have been abandoned, or indeed, sometimes the clan specifically targets individuals at risk of becoming slaves, using the loopholes that slavers use to force individuals into slavery, potentially stopping them living in a life of crippling servitude and torture. Others are bought from the Gladiator pits, and serve as the Clan's representative Gladiators, trained by their warriors to serve as Gladiators during peace time, and serving as auxiliary warriors in times of war. Most often, slaves are used by the Tribe as labourers on their planet side holdings, working on the arms, in the factories, in the mines, to make sure the running of the clan goes smoothly. The are also used on the ships as low level crew members, cleaning and performing minor maintenance, and working as servants, attending to the needs of the people of the tribe. Certain slaves, with select skills, or with the ability to learn more skills are usually selected to perform advance tasks, such as high level maintenance, engineering, or as overseers for other slaves. Slaves who are fit and old enough to work, can volenteer to act as auxiliaries in combat. They take up arms and usually find themselves positioned to the rear of the line, guarding vulnerable flanks and acting as combat logistics. Like most of Jiralhanae space, slaves are kept unclothed aside from their collar, which is fitted with a tag denoting their name and that they belong to the Tyraxus Tribe. Slaves who have served the Tribe greatly, or for long periods of time may see a scrap of two in recognition of their services, and those who find themselves bought, or press-ganged by the tribe expect excellent conditions, at least compared to the conditions of slaves in other tribes. Slaves are fed three times a day, worked for long, but not unhealthy hours, aren't tortured, brutally punished or at risk of rape. Slaves not considered adults by their people could not work, but would remain with their family, or in a crèche along with free children. Those tribesmen found to be hurting slaves unnecessarily find themselves on the receiving end of particularly brutal punishments. The most painful punishment a overseer could give an unruly slave was three lashes, but the threat of returning them to the slave market was motivation enough to work in most cases. After working off the cost of their purchase to the tribe, they were allowed to leave, though this might take a number of years in most cases. Many Jiralhanae who earned their freedom elected to join the tribe afterwards, and continue serving it. Many non-Jiralhanae slaves, not capable of joining the tribe upon their manumission, chose to remain working for the tribe as a slave, out of gratitude for saving them, or because they feel it to be their home, or because they have no where else to go. At that point, they gain a handful more rights, and are usually selected first for advancement. There's even cases of slaves leaving service and returning later, sometimes bringing their families to be with them in service. There are slaves from nearly every faction in known Alliance space serving in the Tribe, with nearly 290,000 slaves, with the majority being Jiralhanae, serving in various roles, mostly labourers, and quite a few Gladiators, with the next largest group being humans, most of them being servants, labourers, skilled workers, and a few gladiators. Sangheili follow them, almost all of those electing to serve as gladiators, or combat related support roles, such as engineers, logisticians and technicians, and then the Unggoy, almost all serving as labourers, and Kig-Yar, serving as servants, workers gladiators and auxiliaries. Theres also small numbers of Machina, Vorenus, Plainsfierians, Huragok and Lekgolo, serving in a wide variety of roles. The needs of the slaves, and any problems, issues or difficulties they may have are brought to the council by a appointed slave, which at the moment is Carl Pederson, who has been with the tribe for nearly fifteen years, with two of his five children being born on the Honour Bound. Notable Individuals Tyraxus The Younger Tyraxus the Younger, first born of Tyraxus the Elder, is the leader of the tribe, and its main political figure. A young pup when his father was slew by his uncle, he was thrust into command of the tribe when his father fell, and while irregular for a tribe, for one so young to lead without first deposing of the tribe leader, his rule has been nothing short of beneficial for his people. While young, his father taught him a great many things of honour, strategy, battle, and taught him to understand what was right, and wrong, and taught him that one day, he would help to make the Jiralhanae people better. Taught in the ways of battle and leadership by his uncle, Iramus, as well as being protected by him, he lives life as an optimist, seeking opportunity to improve Jiralhanae culture, and the lot of his people and tribe. This does not mean he is given to fancy, and is a pragmatic strategist, in both the war room, and political chambers. Wise beyond his years, those who doubted his rule have seen the error of their ways, as he has lead the tribe to new levels of wealthy and power, but taught them that this should be used not to oppress others, but liberate them. He has been in close correspondence with the High Chieftain, Gauius, and Kasr ‘Revsar. He maintains close relations to the USR and UNSC, helping and fighting with them when the need calls, or when he feels there is no war to fight and his tribe is growing lax. He wields the sword of Tyraxus, a customised energy sword, designed for use by his father, gifted to him by his mentor, the Field Master Yran 'Uvena. Iramus If Tyraxus represents the bright future the tribe, and where it is heading, Iramus represents the force required to get it there. The younger brother of Tyraxus the Elder, his swore to protect and serve his son as tribe leader, tutoring him on war, politics and his father's vision of the future. However, where Tyraxus is a optimist, who prefers to negotiate rather than battle, Iramus is the wizened old warrior, who commands much of the military officers, and remains cautious of any situation and event. He's a realist, and remains stoic in the face of many adversities. His symbol of office is the gravity hammer, the Wrath of Tirex, the forbearer of their tribe. Those old warriors who are unsure of the path of the tribe look to Iramus, who trusts in Tyraxus, and allays their fears. Where Tyraxus is the absolute leader of the clan, Iramus is his closest advisor, and second in command. Yiranim Yiranim is the younger sister of Tyraxus and has used her brother's vision of a better future to allow herself to go where few Jiralhanae have ventured. War. While many were unsure of her hot headed and rash decision to be a warrior, her uncle, Iramus, taught her alongside her brother, and she proved to be a excellent soldier. When she went to serve in a pack, she fought tooth and nail for respect, earning her rank and station through dedication, service and her own strength of arms and will. She now leads the special forces of the Tribe, directing them on missions that decide the future of the tribe and protect them from threats before anybody realises they are a danger. She is deeply insightful, but prefers to strike first, and fast. Meteranus Meteranus is part of the 'old guard' of Jiralhanae, representing the older, more brutish, and tribal warriors of the Tribe. While committed to the aims of Tyraxus the Elder, who he was trained by and followed into battle, he is still unsure of Tyraxus the Younger, and when Tyraxus argues diplomacy, and Iramus argues pragmatism, he argues action. Meteranus is one of the most powerful members of Tyraxus' inner council, and while their views rarely meet, both have a mutual respect, and know when one another's talents are better suited to a situation. Many mistake Meteranus for a old man, but he is more than capable of crushing any whelp who crosses him, and still leads his own clan from the front. Arkanenus Once a Gladiator, in the fighting pits of Doisac, he was bought by Tyraxus, and served as his personal champion in the pits for years. Owing him a debt e feels he can never repay, upon his manumission, he returned to serve as the body guard of Tyraxus. A mountain of a warrior, his size belays great speed and agility, and a keen and fast mind, honed by years fighting in the pits. He allows few near his master, aside from those in the inner council, and the harmless Danika Pederson. Taetrus Taetrus is the fleet master of the tribe, being the greatest naval mind in the fleet. Serving alongside the Sangheili for years, he took command of the Reverence-class Grand Cruiser, the Valediction of Faith, and served admirably. Eventually joining the Tyraxus tribe, the Valediction still serves as his flagship when he is sent to battles that decide the future of the tribe. A cautious man, his is not prone to rash decisions, or dangerous manoeuvres. His actions are carefully calculated, and he is a dangerous opponent, often sighting weaknesses in the enemy they did not see themselves. Saamelus Sammelus is the sage, the oldest Jiralhanae in the tribe, and serves as the chronicler of the tribe. The great uncle of Tyraxus the Younger, he's so old and war weary, he feels he cannot argue the path his great-nephew has taken, and records his actions, and the actions of the Tribe. A historian, he has chronicled the history of the Tribe, and often cites errors in their past, that they best not repeat. He also controls the great library, that contains the gathered knowledge of the Tribe, and every transaction and item they own, as well as the chronicled birth, death and achievements of each tribe member. Vitreadus Once a veteran warrior of the tribe, Vitreadus was wounded in combat, and elected to retire from the frontlines. As a leader of warriors, who epitomised discipline and order, his only choice of career outside that of warrior, was that of slave overseer. He's risen the ranks over the years, and now is the chief overseer of the clan. Every slave bought by the clan goes through him, and while this is an exhaustive job, who is by far the best at this task, having immeasurable experience with slaves and aliens, and some say he can tell your station with just a single glance. In actuality, it tends to be a few minutes, which usually consistent of terse investigation over translator systems, but he gets results. Slaves are usually dispatched to the areas where they function most efficiently. He over sees the slaves on the Honour Bound personally, which puts him at logger heads with Carl Pederson, the Cheiftain's representative of the slaves. He's known for being a disciplinarian, and has on more than one occasion whipped a slave in a public spectacle, but is also known to be fair. Those slaves who work hard, and diligently, are reported back to him, and rewarded for their actions. He also keeps the other Overseers in line, and performs 'spot checks' of other ships, and their holdings, to make sure there is no mistreatment. Tiran 'Makra Itran 'Makra, once a gladiator in the pits, was wounded and left to die in an alley after a unsuccessful fight. He was brought back to the Honour Bound when Iramus found him, and they offered to treat his wounds and hone his skills, then send him back out there as a fighter. Teamed with Arkanenus, they won many leagues and championships, then when Arkanenus went on to serve as the bodyguard of Tyraxus, Tiran continued to serve as Tyraxus' champion in the arena. While getting on in his age, he can put many young pups in their place, and trains the new gladiators, using his experience to hone them into winners. He also trains many pack members of the tribe, much to their chagrin, when the old Sangheili beats their upstart hides. He often commands several squadrons of Auxiliaries on the field, and when he enters the fray, many Jiralhanae follow his lead. Samsis 'Iradan Samsis was once a warrior, before he fell foul of the Remanant, and after a number of transactions found himself slaving away in an arms factory on Doisac. Due to unsafe working conditions, there was a accident, and the resulting explosion permanent hobbled him, making it difficult for him to walk. Bought for cheap by the tribe, he was put to work on the mobile manufacturing ship, and showed his knowledge and aptitude of both Republic and Jiralhanae ordnance, and stayed with them after manumission to serve as chief of the factory. He's respected by the Jiralhanae and slave workers as a fair, and intelligent work boss, and his work is highly regarded once its in the hands of a warrior, and earned him a kill. Jika Once a renowned tracker, Jika the Kig-Yar fell foul of a debt collector and ended up a slave, serving out long sentence in a Jiralhanae strip mine. Escaping into the wilderness one day, he used his great survival skills to make it halfway across a continent to a city, and attempted to hide, when he fell foul of Tyraxus, when he tried to pick his pocket. Jika was allowed to keep his claw, in exchange for joining the slave force of the Tribe. He acts in a more combat orientated role, using his excellent tracking and hunting skills in a variety of missions. Mosan Parinnis Mosan was once a decent engineer on a Machina Federation merchant ship, but got too drunk while on shore leave on Doisac and woke up clapped in irons. Having little choice but to serve, he eventually found his way into the hands of the Tribe, and served them happily after that. He often works as one of their most regarded mechanics, especially for starship components, and keeps their ships working. Mosan's frame has gradually been changed over the years to reflect his current life, with his frame being modified to reflect his Jiralhanae masters, with patches of their own armour attached to the exterior, and a over designed collar fitted to his frame to show his position. Carl Pederson Once a freighter pilot, Carl fell foul of slavers during a run to Doisac, and found himself sold on to work on a farm. After months of exhausting work and lashes, he collapsed and was thrown away like trash. Nursed back to health by a Tribe member at the farm for business, he was brought back to serve. Lacking many skills outside of piloting, he assisted in shipping for the tribe when extra pilots were needed, and worked maintenance on the Honour Bound at other times. After two years, he was given manumission, and allowed to return to his family. The truth was, his family lived in abject poverty, even with steady work as a pilot, and saw the tribe as a way to provide for his family, and at least ensure they had enough to eat, and somewhere to sleep. After a long period of time convincing his family to come with him, he eventually got his wife and their sons, 9 and 6, and daughter, 8, to come with him. Welcomed back as an old friend, the rest of the family found adapting to their situation as willing slaves difficult, being disallowed to wear their clothes (What few they had with them) and fitted with collars, then expected to work in exchange for only food and shelter. Despite this, most of his family eventually settled. His wife serves as matron of the slave quarters, looking after the women, the infirm, the young and pregnant, with the help of several other matrons, while his daughter, Danika, serves as personal servant of Tyraxus and his youngest son, Philip, works as a servant for Iramus. His son, Daniel, elected to leave the tribe to live with human family members. Since returning, his wife has had two more children, Michael and Domasti, named for the Jiralhanae word for kind. He served for fifteen years in total, doing a number of jobs, and eventually becoming the representative of all slaves in the Tribe. As a slave, he's been afforded a great many amenities, such as larger quarters, respect of the free Jiralhanae and slaves, a few elements of clothing, notably a loin cloth and a position of power. Danika Pederson When Danika came to the tribe with her father, she was at the young age of eight, and just understood that she was going for a better life. Living in isolation and poverty, anything was better than the situation she faced. Unlike her brother, who couldn't adapt, she took to it with time, and helped her mother and father with their work, being too young to work herself. By the time she turned 18, she was fluent in the Jiralhanae language, and had been from one end of the Honour Bound to the other, visiting almost every deck and area. When she became an adult, and expected to work, her organisational and linguistics skills earned her a position as Tyraxus' assistant, acting as his secretary, administrator and close confidante. She rarely leaves his side and outside of battle, is always with him. Having served with him for a few years, as well as lived in the fleet for fifteen, she has a very relaxed and somewhat playful attitude with the members of the tribe, an attitude that's not always liked, especially by the older Jiralhanae, with more 'old world' mind sets for slaves. Danika is a startling beauty, and this is used by Tyraxus to his own ends when needed, such as during negotiations with other Chieftains, Kig-Yar and human dignitaries and business men, who are often distracted by her beauty (and in the case of humans, lack of clothes), and her potential monetary worth because of this. As with all Jiralhanae slaves, she remains unclothed aside from her collar, in and outside Jiralhanae territory, and is spoiled rotten by Tyraxus, who buys her imported make up from the UEG territories. When with her master out in public, she's extremely disciplined and attentive, performing her tasks without a fault, and quietly sitting or standing by him during his daily politics. However, when its among the crew of the Honour Bound, she's somewhat playful and relaxed, sometimes bordering on the disrespectful in the minds of some Jiralhanae. Sam Vogel Sam Vogel was unlucky enough to fall into slavery and ended up on the selling block, but had the good fortune to be bought by a representative of the tribe, who was looking for labourers to work on one of their farms. Sam was indifferent enough to this, having little experience or skill, and just happy to not be subjected to the lash every day. When A pack of Jiralhanae came to try and muscle the Tryaxus pack off the land, a fight broke out between the aggressors and the Tyraxus defenders in the fields. During the fight, Sam found a discarded fire arm, and helped his masters kill two of the aggressors, shooting them dead. Commended for his actions, he was picked for promotion and to serve as a Gladiator, being trained to fight for the clan. Though never hugely successful, he's seen continued success as an auxiliary, fighting in several campaigns with his Jiralhanae masters, earning promotions and commendations for his bravery and skill. He now leads his own auxiliary unit, working closely with Jika, the Kig-Yar tracker.